


A Bizarre and Contrived Form of Prisoner's Dilemma

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Plug and Play, Season/Series 03, Sexual Incompatibility, tf_speedwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quintessons make Ultra Magnus and Cyclonus do it. Incompatibility ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bizarre and Contrived Form of Prisoner's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/) challenge #3, "Incompatibility." Somewhat edited from the version posted there.

Cyclonus looked at Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus looked at Cyclonus.

"We might just as well get this over with," said Magnus.

"Quite," Cyclonus agreed, although his tone suggested that he wasn't quite as unenthusiastic as Magnus was.

The Quintessons had captured the Autobot and Decepticon seconds and informed them that they were not going to be able to leave this room without interfacing. And to enforce this (after several false starts in which both the Autobot and the Decepticon had refused on principle), the Quintessons had given Cyclonus the codes necessary to open the cage, and Magnus the energy to use them, and rigged things so that full-on energy-and-data transfer would be necessary for both of them, in cooperation, to get out.

And they had made it quite clear that they did not expect this level of cooperation from their errant creations.

Clearly, therefore, it was necessary to prove them wrong. By interfacing.

Cyclonus seemed much less bothered by this than Magnus had expected. Downright _suspiciously_ unbothered, but they had managed to present a united front against the Quintessons in this little--adventure--so far, and he didn't really have the time for distrust right now.

Especially with Cyclonus lying spread out in front of him on the on the bottom of the cage. "Well? _Take_ me."

Right. Magnus would, of course, have to take the lead, as the one with the greater energy reserves. It wasn't a role that he was particularly used to--Magnus did not enjoy being forced to take the lead in the rest of life, and he certainly did not seek out that role in interfacing.

At least Cyclonus was not an entirely unattractive Decepticon. (Magnus mentally cursed the Quintessons for putting him into a situation where he had to think about that.) He got on his hands and knees on top of Cyclonus, his chest kibble just barely brushing against Cyclonus' plating, and reached over to stroke one of his counterpart's wings.

Cyclonus wrapped his arms around Magnus--his grip wasn't very strong, but Magnus had a feeling that was because of the energy depletion. " _Harder_."

Magnus pressed a little harder.

Cyclonus groaned in frustration. "I would take care of this myself, if I had more energy, Magnus, but if you wish to get me to the point where we can do this, you will need to be rough. I am a spacecraft, my plating is thick, and I most often interface with Lord Galvatron."

"I'm not Lord Galvatron, Cyclonus." Resisting _that_ image, Magnus pressed a little harder into Cyclonus' wings, and rested the full weight of his chassis on Cyclonus's chest and hips. That bit got an appreciative groan from Cyclonus, at least. It was also going to result in way more purple paint on Magnus than he quite liked to think about, but that was unimportant.

"I am well aware of that, Autobot," Cyclonus said, in a manner that suggested he was deeply disappointed in Magnus for this fact. The 'Con moved his hands gently up and down Magnus' back, tracing his kibble. The gentleness probably was deliberate this time, Magnus thought. "My antennae are more sensitive than my wings. How is it that you wish to be touched?"

 _By an Autobot_ , would be one honest answer. _I would prefer to be the one on my back_ , would be another. Neither was possible or reasonable right now. "I'll take care of it." Magnus moved a hand to Cyclonus's antenna, and squeezed hard.

Cyclonus moaned, and there was a weak flare of his energy field. " _Yes_. Like that."

The field-pulse _hurt_. That was _not_ a problem that Magnus had ever run into before. But then, Cyclonus was the first Decepticon he had ever interfaced with. He did his best to ignore it as he squeezed the other antenna and rubbed their chest plates together, trying to get himself enough pleasant friction to make his interface systems cycle on.

(When Magnus got out of this, he was going to make First Aid give him the override codes for those. Just in case.)

He seemed, at least, to be making progress with Cyclonus. On the third squeeze, he could feel Cyclonus' interface panels pop open between them, one on each side of his hips. He was getting used to the field-flares, so they threw him less out of his stride, and Cyclonus hadn't stopped his slow exploration of Magnus' back.

Cyclonus finally reached up and grabbed one of Magnus' antennae, even in his weakened state squeezing it a bit harder than Magnus would have liked. But it did the trick: the corresponding panels popped open on Magnus' chest.

Magnus pulled out Cyclonus' plug and pressed it into his port...and suppressed a scream as the connection was made. The prongs were serrated and Cyclonus' energy was somehow _off_ , in a way that made Magnus' spark protest. Fortunately, Magnus had gotten somewhat used to it through the field flares, and, even more fortunately, Cyclonus was not to be the energy donor in this transaction. Otherwise Magnus might have had to cut it off then and there.

Cyclonus, by contrast, seemed perfectly happy. He either didn't notice Magnus' pain, didn't care, or thought Magnus enjoyed it the way Cyclonus did. He pet Magnus' antenna abstractedly, his optics darkening with arousal and energy depletion.

"Any surprises in your port?" Magnus pulled back and looked at it carefully before plugging in. It looked a bit singed and torn, but that wasn't necessarily going to be a problem.

Cyclonus seemed to come back to himself a bit. He gave Magnus a look that was vaguely surprised, and then enlightened. "I am afraid I didn't bring my adapters, not expecting that this trip would involve interfacing. No, my port will not hurt you, although you will have to keep holding onto your cable to keep it in there. My energy, you have already experienced."

It wasn't, after all, as though Magnus had a choice. He clung to the shreads of his arousal--it helped, there, that Cyclonus' hand was still on his antenna, and his other hand had found a nice seam on his back--and plugged in. He held the plug in one hand and Cyclonus' antenna in the other as he pressed his energy as hard and fast into Cyclonus as he could. The energy exchange wasn't as difficult as he'd feared--if nothing else, the pulse of his own energy kept back Cyclonus'--and as they started sharing sensations, Cyclonus caught Magnus' pain and sent it back as pleasure.

And, most importantly, Cyclonus was sending him the codes. It was going to take both of them at full power to activate them...but, once they got out, they would have a chance against the Quintessons. And they would _pay_.

Once the codes were passed, and once their energy levels were close to equal, Magnus started to feel Cyclonus' energy field more strongly, but caught in the loop with him, the pain was pleasure and the pleasure pain and his interfacing systems weren't weren't going to let him back out now.

And, finally, their mingled energies washed over them as they both overloaded.

Magnus pulled back, hard, tearing their couplings apart. The pain in his port was no longer even partly concealed by the pleasure of interface, and it seemed Cyclonus wasn't entirely truthful about his _port_ being non-damaging, either, because that Magnus' plug hurt, too. If he got through this, Magnus was going to have to submit to the most embarrassing interface-equipment exam he'd ever had.

Cyclonus, meanwhile, was pulling himself together, unhurt. There was a slight look of--frustration?--on Cyclonus' face, but at this point, Magnus didn't quite care. They needed _out_. _Now_.

"When we get out of here, we're _enemies_ ," Magnus said, forcefully, as he applied himself to his portion of the cage's locking mechanisms.

"As always." Cyclonus gave him a half-smile. "And next time, perhaps I will remember my adapters. Just in case."


End file.
